When displaying content blocks within a graphical user interface, existing dynamic layout systems simply take into consideration the lowest value of a slot within the graphical user interface in one dimension, typically the vertical X value. These systems display the content in a particular location with the lowest X value, even though, for example, that location may be to the far right of the user interface when another area is available all the way to the left that appears to be about the same X value. Moreover, existing dynamic layout systems do not take into consideration the size of the content itself when placing content blocks, that is, a small content block will get the same placement decision as larger one.
Additionally, existing layout systems fail to take into consideration the logical nuances of placing content blocks of varying width within a graphical user interface.